neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Shroob
The are the main enemies of the Nintendo DS game Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. They are an evil alien race that invades the Mushroom Kingdom of the past. General Information Physical Traits Although Shroobs come in numerous forms, a typical Shroob resembles a purple-colored mushroom. It has red eyes, most probable from lack of exposure to light. Its hands have claw-like pinchers. Language Shroobs speak in a unique language made up of raspy growls and written in bizarre symbols. Initially, none of the characters can interpret the language, but over time it becomes more understandable, from jumbled phrases (MAN JUMP-BABY JUMP-HIT-BLOCK-JOY) to clearer sentences (YOU INTERLOPERS WILL BE CONSUMED. - younger Princess Shroob) When translated, Shroob language appears as all uppercase letters in the American version, while in the Japanese version it is completely in the Katakana alphabet with long vowels. The elder Princess Shroob (see below) however is the only Shroob who can speak fluently in English. Technology Shroobs are in possession of very advanced weaponry. Most notable is the Shroobs’ flying saucers, which are equipped with lasers, used to destroy objects, and abduction beams, used to capture Toads. The largest flying vehicle in Shroob possession is the Mother Ship, which is used as Princess Shroob’s transportation. Most Shroobs are armed with laser guns, used primarily to destroy foes. Princess Shroob also owns a royal chair in which is equipped with weapons with a deadly addition: spider legs. Other Shroob technology seen in the game includes Radar Helmets, worn by the Hammer Bros. to interpret incoming Shroob orders and speak the translation (which however, comes out in the form of leetspeak). Once the helmets are destroyed, the Hammer Bros. turn back to normal. Another Shroob invention is the Shroid, which is a robotic Shroob. Shroids were built to patrol the remains of Toad Town. The Invasion Originating from a dank, far-off planet, the Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom during a time period when Mario and Luigi were still in infancy. The first target was the largest landmark, Princess Peach’s Castle, which was easy to take over after its inhabitants fled. It was then renovated into a base for the regime and crowned with a colossal statue of the monarch, Princess Shroob. Afterwards, the Shroobs moved onto the sub-communities of the Mushroom Kingdom, most notably Toad Town and Hollijolli Village. The properties were destroyed and all the residents abducted. The sub-communities became devastated ghost towns, patrolled by Shroob soldiers who captured any survivors. The Shroobs then built a Vim Factory in the heart of the Toadwood Forest, and planted trees that were connected to the factory via a network of roots. All of the abducted residents were then transported to the forest and held hostage by trees. The trees slowly drain them of their vim (or energy) and transport it to the Vim Factory in order to concoct fuel for the Shroobs’ flying saucers. The Shroob Princesses The entire Shroob race is ruled by twin princesses: Princess Shroob (the younger) and Princess Shroob (the elder). The Shroob princesses attacked Princess Peach when she arrived from the future in the time machine. Peach however defeated the elder Shroob princess before her capture by trapping the alien in the time machine's power source, the Cobalt Star, and then shattered it into six pieces. The Cobalt Star shards were scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom, some fell into the hands of the Shroobs, others fell into the hands of the residents. Once the Mario brothers got ahold of the Cobalt Star shards, they believed that the Cobalt Star was the key to destroying the Shroob race based upon two facts: a Shrooboid reacted violently upon seeing a shard, and the spirit who presumably lived inside the Cobalt Star stated that it had the power to defeat them (it is however revealed the spirit is actually the lying words of the elder Princess Shroob). Once all the shards were gathered together, the elder Princess Shroob was set free and all her power restored. The Shroob princesses were ultimately defeated by the Mario brothers, although the elder princess at her demise turned herself into into a miniature-sized shroob mushroom. After Baby Luigi took the remains of the Princess Shroob into his possession, the Mario brothers and Princess Peach traveled back to the Present in the time machine to find an unconscious Bowser in the castle throne room. Bowser then involuntarily devoured the mushroom from Baby Luigi, which quickly became parasitic. The spirit that had remained inside Princess Shroob's mushroom took control of Bowser's body, and the newborn combination, known to some as "Shrowser", emerged. The Mario brothers quickly exterminated the parasite by countering Shrowser's attacks, and so Princess Shroob was finally destroyed and Bowser restored. Shroob Varieties Basic Shroobs *'Blazing Shroob' - An ordinary Shroob that has been incinerated due to the heat inside Thwomp Volcano. It makes use of its fiery condition by throwing fireballs at its enemies. *'Commander Shroob' - A Shroob leader who commands a fleet of Shroob soldiers at the top of Star Hill. *'Dr. Shroob' - Yellow-colored Shroobs that are found in the Vim Factory. They are capable of producing special Mushrooms that can cause them to either grow or shrink in size. *'Guardian Shroob' - Shroobs that patrol the vicinity aboard the Shroob Mother Ship. Since they are quick and mostly attack in pairs, they are considered to be tricky foes. *'RC Shroober' - Shroobs that patrol the area within Yoob's Belly. They are unique in the fact they attack by transmitting radio waves to control destructive robots. *'Shrooba Diver' - Green-colored Shroobs who reside in Gritzy Desert. They are capable of swimming through sand and attacking their foes by tackling them. *'Shroobsworth' - Shroob version of older Toadsworth. They carry a cane that they attack with and carry around an Intern Shroob on their back who takes over for a Shroobsworth after they have been defeated. *'Intern Shroob' - Shroobs who ride on Shroobsworth's back like Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are carried by older Mario and Luigi. Intern Shroobs sometimes heal a defeated Shroobsworth with a 1-up Mushroom, but with Shroob-like details. *'Support Shroob' - Three regular Shroobs that carry a large Shroob-omb. They have a lot of health for normal Shroobs, and only two or three can carry a Shroob-omb. Commander Shroob sends lots of them after you in the boss battle. Shrooboids Shrooboids (ゲドンコモンスター Gedonko Monsters) are a tougher variety of Shroob. There are three types of Shrooboid from weakest to strongest: Junior Shrooboid, Shrooboid Brat, and Elder Shrooboid. Swiggler Swiggler (ゲナちゃん Genachan) is a Shroob Wiggler that lives in Vim Factory. Its purpose was to drink a mixture of Toad vim, and convert it into fuel for the Shoobs' flying saucers. Swiggler also guards one of the Cobalt Star Shards. Yoob on the right]] Yoob (ゲッシー Gesshii) is a giant Shroob Yoshi that attacked Yoshi’s Island. His purpose was to eat all the Yoshis in sight and encase them in eggs. Ostensibly, the eggs would hatch into newborn Yoobs unless broken early, they would then break open as normal Yoshis. Along with the Yoshies, Yoob also devoured Mario and company, Kylie Koopa, Baby Bowser, and Toadbert. He used the eggs' energy to move it's immense body, so when the four heroes defeated a creature known as Sunnycide in the bottom of it, releasing the eggs, Yoob was completely immobilized. Yoob has a machine in his stomach for the purpose of making eggs. Mushroob Enemies Other than Yoob and Swiggler, there exist many creatures that are past Mario enemies that have been "Shroobified", or have had a Shroob-like version created for them. Additionally, an unnamed, purple, red-eyed Chomp is used by the Elder Princess Shroob as a weapon in Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi's battle against her. it:Shroob ja:ゲドンコ星人 Category:Mario characters Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional clones Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Category:Blog posts